


Frisky the Snowman

by DrawnCherry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawnCherry/pseuds/DrawnCherry
Summary: V gets frisky at Christmas.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Syncret Santa 2019





	Frisky the Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa's are so much fun omygosh. I hope I did V justice. It's so hard to write V @-@. Furthermore, the canon does not exist haha.

You were sitting in the van, clutching your boyfriend for your dear life as you had to try and survive Nico's driving. 

"V, do you remember how we met?"

"Yes, why dear?" V replied. He said it on purpose. Every time he spoke to you with terms of endearment, Nico would hit the breaks or steer forcefully on purpose. V held you close, but he also had a naughty hand on your knees. The woolen layer between your skin did nothing to block the butterflies in your stomach he summoned or the heat between your legs.

~*

You passed the alley on the way to shop when you saw a huge bird and some kind of black gooey substance completely wreck some thugs. You decided that it wasn't your business and moved on. 

There was a huge father's day sale at the department store and you were ready to search for some new items you needed. You were hoping to score a tablet, some video games and maybe some new clothes. You didn't need to spend time on meddling in someone beating up punks who could've robbed you. 

But as you passed, you briefly locked eyes with one guy. He was leaning on a cane and wearing clothes that seemed a little absurd to you. Sandals and leather? Really?

You broke the eye contact and ran off. A few glances back ensured you that he wasn't following you and you could drop some cash at the shops getting some gifts for family, friends and yourself. Your stomach rumbled after a few hours of walking and shopping and the smell of the food court just made it worse. While you were perfectly content to grab a few spring rolls from the nearest food truck, the queues were too long. You estimated the waiting time was at least half an hour, which was longer than going to the shady burger shop down the street. You flipped a coin on your phone and decided to get a burger despite the outcome telling you not to.

You weren't paying attention your surroundings or the restaurant. If you had, you would have seen that the huge bird and the guy were arguing outside. You would have noticed that the bird spoke, which is not weird per se, considering that parrots speak too. However, you would have definitely noticed something otherworldly was going on. No, you were too hungry and too caught up going through fanfic websites to notice other things.

Instead, you bumped into a person wearing leather in the short queue. 

"Oh, excuse me! My bad," you said. The person turned around. It was the guy who was involved in a street fight. It was just you, him and the person behind the counter.

"Ah, no, it's all right," he said. He turned around to look at the menu again. It seemed as if he didn't know what to order.

"The bacon burger is pretty good," you recommended. He turned around again. There was a small frown on his face. You figured he didn't know how to order. You didn't judge. 

"Just go ahead and tell her what you want to eat," you suggested. 

"I'm not sure what to say," he replied. While you had to admit he seemed a little helpless, he didn't seem to have an aura of such traits. He seemed a little arrogant and dangerous.

"Hi, can I get two bacon burgers to go?"

"Coming right up," the person behind the counter said. They couldn't care less who ordered as long as someone paid. The guy wanted to pay you back, but you winced at the bloody cash. 

"That's all right, keep it."

~*

You wouldn't have guessed that such a shady guy would turn out to be an amazing friend and partner, but here you were. 

"We're here," Nico said as she hit the breaks and practically slammed and slipped the van into the parking space in front of the shop. The inside was quite clearly decorated by Kyrie and Nero. You were surprised to see a decorated, glittery christmas tree. 

"Welcome to the party. Grab a drink and take a seat. We're having Christmas pizza," Dante welcomed you. He was in the middle of setting down drinks and food. He was not lying about the pizza, but there were some other snacks as well. It felt quite homely despite the fact that Dante hadn't removed the demon skulls and weapons from the walls. 

You left V's side to have a chat with Nero and Kyrie. You had to complain about Nico's driving. You kept an eye on V from afar. The terrible Christmas sweater looked amazing on him. It was a snowman with a carrot nose.

You felt that it was going to be an amazing day. You were sure of it. It helped that Dante was singing and humming. It was perfect. Just what all of you needed after months in hell with Dante and his twin. Where was the guy anyways?

"Would you mind grabbing the wine?" Dante asked slinging an arm over your shoulder. 

"Sure, where do you keep it?" 

"Outside. Through the kitchen backdoor. It's quite heavy though… Yo, V, could you help her out?" 

Of course V agreed to help you, but he didn't understand why Dante asked until pizza-lover winked at him.

It wasn't extremely cold outside, but you'd rather go back in as soon as possible. You and V fumbled with opening the door Dante's garden was as much as you expected it, extra storage space and wait.. That's a mistletoe… 

You couldn't believe Dante would actually hang a mistletoe above the backdoor. Who was he expecting? And why on the back… Ugh nevermind. 

"Oh, that's a mistlemoe, right?" V said feigning ignorance. 

"Yeah… it's called a mistletoe."

"I believe that tradition dictates we kiss," V whispered near your neck, breath tickling the sensitive skin. When did he get so close behind you? 

"V…"

V kissed your neck. His lips were a warm welcome. It wasn't freezing, but it was still incredibly cold. Nonetheless, it began to snow ever so slightly. V closed the door behind him and pulled you a little to the side of the door. 

The snow a little cold, but V's arms helped you stay warm. You expected the sweater to itch and scratch, but it was warm and fuzzy. 

"What if someone comes out?"

"They won't," V promised. 

V traced the outline of your nipples over your sweater and placed light kisses on your jawline. The snowflakes clung to his dark hair, standing out like stars in the sky. You could only enjoy the sight for a moment as your eyes fell shut she when V nipped at your neck. His fingers traced the side seam of your skirt until he reached the hem. 

You wondered how far he wanted to take this and how long it would take for others to miss you. 

V's hands went underneath your skin and quickly found the absolute edge of your wool stockings. His thumbs were ever just lightly brushing against your skin.

"Stockings, huh? How festive," he murmured before moving to your lips. His kiss felt needy and warm. He had you trapped between the wall and his lean body. You gripped at his sweater. You were eager to get him closer, but he wouldn't budge so easily. V seemed pleased to have you where he wanted.

"V, should we head back?" you asked.

"Only if you want to," he answered, "do you want to?"

You thought about it. Though there wasn't much to think about. Finally having a moment with your beloved poet on Christmas seemed like a dream come true. You wrapped your hands around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. V's body shielded you from the snow and cold. 

"Let's stay out here and fuck," you whispered against his lips. 

"Hmm, that's some modern poetry," V said and laughed heartily. "But let's not stay outside that long..." 

Before you could protest, V kissed you again. His plump lips needy with desire. Your hands went underneath his sweater to trace the tattoos you'd mapped by heart. However, V wouldn't let you linger for long as he lifted you up and against the brick walls. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his small waist. Not long after did you feel his tongue lick against your lips and following his fervour you opened your mouth a little. Compared to his lips, his tongue was a lot warmer and you wondered how his hot mouth would feel on the lips of your labia. Instead, you felt a finger rub ever so lightly there. 

When a breathy moan left your lips, V rubbed a little harder. He hid his face in the crook of your neck, warm breath fanning your skin.

Then V shoved your pantied aside, doing his best to shield you from the cold. But all he did was tease more, rubbing your slick over your folds. 

"V, please, you've teased me enough." 

"I have, my love? I don't recall…"

You whined and begged by calling out his name softly again and again. Finally, and at an incredibly slow pace, V obliged and slid his finger deep inside of you. For a second there you forgot you were at the back of Devil May Cry, so you didn't do anything to stifle the low moan that left your mouth. It was when you felt the poet smirk against your shoulder that you realised what you'd done and bit down on the back of your hand. 

"Oh, don't hold back now. Let the dark skies hear how you're feeling," he said, bringing his thumb to your clit in  _ exactly _ the way you like. He is a quick learner after all. 

"V, no, what if they hear…"

"Oh, I don't mind."

How could you forget that V while being the sweetest guy alive, also had a terribly frustrating arrogant side. And it was probably due to his need to feed his ego that he did his best to draw out more moans. You were wrong though. He just loved hearing you moan. And he just loved making you feel good. The fact that he did it incredibly well was just a nice bonus.

Which is why he drew out his finger slowly. 

"Dear..?"

You hummed and nodded. 

"I will hear you moan out my name," he promised. Then added a finger and set a fast pace with deep, long strokes. He knew how to angle his fingers just right. He knew when and where to push his thumb against your clitoris to have you seeing snow and stars behind your eyes. 

Your jaw was locked tight on the back of your hand until he hit your sweet spot and you felt his teeth nibble your neck. Your tights quivered against him and your head fell back against the wall. You almost didn't feel the snow falling on your face--and how could you when V was setting you on fire. 

And thus V kept another promise. 

Your orgasm hit you sooner than you anticipated. Waves of pleasure finally uncurling from the tightness that V had wound. A breathless, silent moan was all you could muster, but V didn't mind. He loved feeling your legs going tense and give out. 

So, V supported your legs as you came down from your high and when you regained your breath, he urged you to go back inside.

You were surprised that no one caught you, but no one would've come outside, because V had blocked the door from the outside. He shoved the crates filled with beer bottles aside and thus cleared the doorway again. V then opened the door and held you.

"Well, why have I ever. Look at that, a mistletoe," he said with a huge smirk on his face. "I think we should kiss. Warm up a little." 


End file.
